Tea & Sympathy
by Poultry Man
Summary: A late night encounter on Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Teen Titans is the property of DC. This story is intended for entertainment purposes only.

This is something I wrote a few years back, and I figured what better time to upload a Christmas story than on Valentine's Day. It's a small episode that isn't my best work, but I still like it. I hope you do to.

* * *

The golden lights wrapped around branch after branch; giving off a beautiful glow, illuminating the strange assortment of ornaments upon the tree. There were Santas dancing in the air, and snowmen riding motorcycles. There were icicles and angels. There were turtledoves, bears, nutcrackers, and strange purplish green blobs of no recognizable shape or meaning to anyone of this world. There were even porcelain donuts hanging on the tree.

And down, below the pulse of electricity and the bedecked branches, there were presents of many interesting shapes, and sizes, and varied forms of wrapping paper. There were twenty-five little (and not so little) packages of bright colors, hugging the tree for warmth on the damned and cold nights of December.

On top of the packages and further out surrounding them, were little green needles- hundreds of thousands burrowing deep within the carpet. They promised anyone who thought a head, that cleaning up was going to be a bitch of a time.

Yet further out, and farther right, much farther in both directions, you will find a rather large sectional. Upon this couch you will find a girl, reading a book. And if one cared to get the whole picture one would farther right still, into the kitchen, and see that the time was ten till one o'clock in the morning, grab a small bite from the fridge, and hurriedly run back to the couch for the rest of the story.

Now the girl sitting on the couch was Raven, the book she is reading is not important in the scheme of the things, It was called "The Hidden Verses." Which for it's vaguely occult sound was actually an ancient book of poetry. It was several thousand pages long, and written in a dead language that very few people gave a fuck about anymore. A language that scientists used in a verbal necrophilia of extinct cultures. The book itself was bound in leather, that was kept taught across pieces of stones. It had a metal lock. It was very hard to hold

This may explain why the book was being levitated in the air as Raven's eyes greedily devoured the pages like candy. Her lips slowly worming every word, but no sound coming out.

Had she not been so absorbed, she might have noticed a shadowy figure making it's way toward her. It's movements filled at once with that swishy liquid movement of feline grace, and the awkward, nervous, hungry walk of a dog. Without a sound the being walked right past Raven, the leather couch, and the floating monster of the ancient world. It made it's way to the corner of the room and took in the beautiful tree for a few moments before speaking.

"It's a little late to be up on Christmas eve, don't ya think?"

Startled Raven looked up to see a green outline in front of their treasured green tree. Matching the body to the high pitched voice she regained her composer.

"It doesn't look like I'm the only one awake around here." She said in a cutting straight tone.

Raven's reply was not met with a response for several moments.

"Aren't you worried Santa won't bring you anything, if he finds out you're awake past your bedtime." Beast Boy said laughingly.

"Hardly."

After another quick chuckle the elfish figure speedily surveyed the room for a topic of conversation. Happening upon a giant tome of long forgotten knowledge floating rather gracefully to spite it it's ungraceful appearance, He knew he had found a suitable topic.

"Watchya readin'."

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

"Now how can you possibly know that for sure."

"Because I am God." Raven said rather dryly.

"Very funny, but I happed to have seen a certain wrapper in the bathroom garbage last week, and I don't think God menstruates."

Raven choked. She sputtered, or spittled did at a rather alarming machine gun speed. She made a funny noise in her throat. The whole thing happened in about ten seconds. Ten seconds was a very long and amusing time for a certain suicidal changeling.

As for Raven's deepest feelings at the moment, she wanted to crawl in whole in a hole and die. Dying would not have accomplished much to be sure, but it would definitely be an escape from this embarrassment. Raven, though, did not know of any holes within the general vicinity, and instead began wishing she had not changed into her pajamas. At least then she could have pulled her hood up, it wasn't much, but it was something to hide behind.

"God, or no." She said in her normal monotone. "I can still rend your soul in two and send what is left of you to a realm of pain and despair mingled with darkness, and laugh as your flesh was seared with flame, and your form was torn apart by beasts beyond Ha Satan's imagination."

Beast Boy drained of all color, as Raven's words circled in his head. Hi licked his lips, and realized that they had gone dry. Garfield Logan took a deep breath.

"Geeze, Rae. It was just a joke. I don't go around digging in random garbage cans. Please what you take me for."

"So you didn't see anything." Raven said slowly, as a dread creeped it's way into her thoughts. It was at this moment that she closed her book, stood up, and proceed to walk out of the room.

Beast Boy panicked, he didn't want to be alone tonight. He practically bolted for her, leaping over the couch and stumbling/running over to the quickly retreating figure. Setting a hand on her shoulder stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Beast Boy." She said dangerously low. "Let me go."

"Look I said I was sorry." He began, as panic was quickly filling his being. "I was way out of line, so your justified for being pissed at me right now, but please Rae. I mean It . It's Christmas. Couldn't you just break a bone are something, and let it slide. I don't want to be why you're hold up in your room for the next three weeks. Please forgive me."

Raven's tense shoulders relaxed a little as she gave the matter some thought. She did realize that he had teased her, and she had threatened to torture him, but had not let on that he was right. She could still save face after all, and thought of inflicting bodily harm the emerald little asshole was looking pretty tempting.

"Okay. I'll be civil tomorrow would you mind however I-" Raven stopped mid sentence as she turned around to face him. And turning around she realized for the first time that he didn't have any shirt on. Her breath caught when she realized how close she was to him, and his bare chest.

"Well." Raven began calmly enough. " this certainly is an awkward conversation."

Beast Boy getting the point, grinned overly much and rubbed his hand behind his neck.

"Heh heh. Yeah I guess it kinda is."

They stood there for a several minutes, each which tight throats, as a blush slowly crept up their faces. Raven spoke with a strained voice.

"I'm going to make some tea."

"Okay."

Grey fingers opened cabinets and grabbed hold of a small package. As the water heated Raven took the time for a little meditation. She breathed deep, and counted. As she did she noticed a deep anxiety tugging at the back of her mind that she had been somewhat conscious of for a little while, and suddenly realized she didn't want to be alone. The anxiety wrapped itself tight around her chest and she felt like she was having trouble breathing. She felt empty. She felt dirty. But worst of all was the simply horrific feeling of being utterly small.

Raven let out a gasp she opened her eyes. She stared at the water before taking a another deep breath. Slowly she turned her head around to watch the changeling with some interest.

He seemed to be abnormally still. He wasn't fidgeting like he normally did. He was just sitting on the couch starring at his feet. He looked up to meet her eyes. She smiled a small smile, as he sharp whistle of a kettle broke the silence.

As Raven turned back around, she made a mental note of the jump Beast Boy gave. She took another deep breath as she poured the her mug full. These extremely intense sensationa were not her own. She must have been more tired than she though for all that to crash down her so quickly. She should have felt him coming with that much pain. A small sigh escaped her lips as she turned back to the couch.

Odds were, this was going to be a long night.


End file.
